the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain George
|writer= |screenplay= |story= |based on= |starring= |narrator= |music=Mark Mothersbaugh |cinematography=Phil Méheux |editor=Matthew Schmidt |studio=GoGo Productions |distributor=Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |release= |time=109 minutes |country=United States |language=English |ratings=PG (MPAA) |budget=$307 million |gross=$1.910 million |preceded= |followed= }} Captain George is a 2019 American live action animated adventure action comedy film directed by Dean DeBlois, written by John August, Nicholas Stoller & Geneva Robertson-Dworet, produced by GoGo Productions, distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures and features an ensemble cast including Ed Helms, Tom Holland, Will Smith, Awkwafina, Nick Kroll, Jim Carrey and Chris Pratt. It follows that George is an captain hero. Captain George was highly anticipated, and Disney backed the film with extensive marketing campaigns. It premiered in Los Angeles on April 22, 2019, and was theatrically released in the United States on April 26, 2019, in IMAX and 3D. The film received high praise for its direction, acting, musical score, entertainment value, and emotional weight, with critics lauding its culmination of the 22-film story. It also broke numerous box office records and has grossed over $1.9 billion worldwide, becoming the highest-grossing film of 2019, as well as the fifth highest-grossing film of all time. Plot Once, this is a introduction for the Captain George movie that the story about David and Jeff who likes comics. In the beginning, David and Jeff made comic stories about Captain George. When he finished, he written a comic's name called Captain George. Cast * Ed Helms as Captain George * Tom Holland as David * Will Smith as Jeff * Awkwafina as Sarah * Nick Kroll as Sam * Jim Carrey as Tim * Chris Pratt as Mike Production Development Plans for the Captain George movie, it was announced that Dean DeBlois, who had directed How to Train Your Dragon 1, 2 and 3, will be set to direct the film. John August decided to write the story after hearing an audio clip of his father. On November 7, 2017, the title was revealed, while Nicholas Stoller was announced as to be co-writing the script with John August and Geneva Robertson-Dworet. Filming Principal photography had begun in St. Louis, Missouri. It was set in Missouri and was filmed in Panavision and was shot on Kodak Film using Arri Alexa. Casting On November 7, 2017, Ed Helms, Tom Holland, Will Smith, Awkwafina, Nick Kroll, Jim Carrey and Chris Pratt were announced as starring in the film. While having recorded most of their lines separately, Helms, Holland and Smith did some of their recording sessions together due to their chemistry because "they've worked together before [in Spider-Man: Homecoming, The Lorax, Avengers: Infinity War, Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, Horton Hears a Who!, and The Angry Birds Movie 2 and hung out together". Visual effects The VFX sequences for Captain George is completed and made by Industrial Light & Magic (ILM), Moving Picture Company (MPC), Framestore, Blur Studio, Rodeo FX, Movie Land Digital Production Services (MLDPS), Animal Logic and Pixomondo. Technology PIX System provided the production crew with secure access to production content and project management throughout the suite of devices used. Music On April 3, 2018, Mark Mothersbaugh, who composed the film's score for Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation, were revealed to be composing the film's score. The soundtrack will be released digitally on April 23, 2019 by Hollywood Records and on Compact Disc on May 7, 2019. Release In the United States and Canada, Captain George is scheduled to be released on April 26, 2019 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures under the GoGo Productions banner. Marketing * The first trailer was released on November 8, 2018, and was shown before The Grinch in theaters. * The second trailer was released on February 28, 2019 and was shown before Wonder Park in theaters. Home media In regard to streaming, Captain George will be released exclusively on Disney+, Disney's upcoming streaming service. The film will be available during the service's first year of launch. It is set to be released on digital download by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment on June 4, 2019, and on Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray, and DVD on June 18. The digital and Blu-ray releases include behind-the-scenes featurettes, deleted scenes, and gag reels. Reception Box office Since June 2, 2019, Captain George was grossed on $1.910 million box office behind newcomers in the United States than a $307 million budget. The movie title was released alongside Avengers: Endgame to gross a $1.910 million box office in the United States and Canada. It was also projected to gross $12–14 million from 3,652 theaters in its opening weekend. The film made $2.5 million on its first day, including $300,000 from Thursday night previews. It ended up underperforming, debuting to just $8.5 million and finishing fourth. References External links Coming soon! Category:2019 films Category:2019 adventure films Category:2019 animated films Category:2019 action films Category:2019 comedy films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s American animated films Category:Films set in Missouri Category:Films scored by Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Films set in schools Category:GoGo Productions films Category:Films directed by Dean DeBlois